


Newt’s Miracle Goo

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal needs help dealing with injuries caused by the infant kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt’s Miracle Goo

Title: Newt’s Miracle Goo  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 2,044  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hannibal needs help dealing with injuries caused by the infant Kaiju.

 

Newt stared at his cell as it vibrated across the bed. The number was listed as 'name withheld'. He glanced over at Hermann who shrugged. Newt pressed a couple of buttons, putting the mystery caller on speaker. "Newt Geiszler, guy who helped save the world a few hours ago speaking."

"Kid, I need your help."

"Hannibal?" He mouthed 'Hannibal Chau' at Hermann. "How are you not dead? I saw you get swallowed whole. Well, maybe there was a little chewing. But the baby Kaiju _ate_ you." Newt's eyebrows shot up. "Wait a second. You aren't calling from beyond the grave, are you? That's just creepy. It would explain why you sound so craptastic, though."

"Did anyone ever tell you you've got the gift of gab?" Hannibal sighed and when he spoke again, he sounded exhausted. "I cut myself out. Do you have anything that'll make my skin stop burning? I've taken four showers and I still want to tear my flesh off with my fingernails."

"Yeah, there's something I made myself that'll probably do the trick." Newt tugged on his hair. "What's in it for me if I help you?"

"I'll make it worth your while."

Hermann sputtered something rude before leaning forward. "You're that black market kingpin who almost got Newton killed several times, correct? Not to mention you stuck a knife up his nose?"

"That's me. Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Doctor Hermann Gottlieb, Newton's partner." Hermann pulled the cell closer to himself. "I'm concerned for his safety. You're a criminal, Mr. Chau. Marshall Pentecost, rest his soul, told Newton not to trust you."

"Pentecost is dead? That's a shame. He was a good man."

"Indeed." Newt tried to grab the cell, but Hermann got to it first. "How do I know you won't just kill Newton if he comes to help you?"

"Doc, if I was going to kill him, he would have been dead hours ago. I like the kid. He's got balls. And I really do need his help. I can't exactly go to a hospital. If I do, I won't be coming back out again."

"Hannibal, I'm going to put you on mute for a second so I can have a private chat with Hermann. Okay? Don't hang up." Newt gestured for Hermann to press a button.

"I'll be here."

Hermann pushed a button. "You are out of your bloody mind if you think I'm just going to let you go play doctor with a murderous criminal, Newton."

"You're not the boss of me." Newt got off the bed and walked over to the dresser. He began to pull clothing on. "Hermann, the man needs help. He was almost digested by a premature Kaiju infant. Hannibal should be dead right now. Besides, he's probably one of the richest men on the planet. We don't exactly have too much saved up from all our years working for the PPDC."

"We don't need money from someone like him!" Hermann's eyes widened. "Does this have anything to do with that fantasy of yours I caught a glimpse of in our Drift?"

Newt's face was bright red. "You said you didn't want to talk about that!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat made both of them freeze. "Whatever button you pushed wasn't mute." Hannibal sounded amused. "Look, you don't have to come here. I can have someone pick whatever it is up."

"Mr. Chau, both of us will be coming to your location." Hermann sat up straighter. "Newton will be able to assess the damage you've done to your skin and I have treated him numerous times with his goo, thus I will be able to offer my assistance. For the record, if you attempt to hurt him, I will shove my cane so far up your arse, I'll be able to turn your head with the handle."

Hannibal's laughter filled the room. "I can't wait to meet you, Doc. I'll text the address." The line went dead.

"Hermann, did you seriously just threaten Hannibal?"

Hermann blinked. He seemed surprised at his outburst. "It appears so."

"I love you." Newt hopped up on the bed. He grabbed the front of Hermann's pajama shirt, gently pulled him closer and then kissed him softly. "You sounded like such a badass. Get dressed. We have a criminal to coat in goo."

\---

Hermann stuck a piece of paper in the novel he'd been reading to mark his page when he heard Hannibal groan. "How are you feeling, Mr. Chau?"

"Gottlieb?" Hermann inclined his head. Hannibal tried to sit up, clutched at his ribs, and sank back down onto the pillow. "The last thing I remember was talking to you guys on the phone. Then things went blurry."

"You were unconscious in the hallway when we arrived. It took both of us to get you into this room. We used several items from the medical kit you had in the bathroom to properly treat the injuries caused by the infant Kaiju." Hermann reached into his pocket and brought out a jagged piece of tooth almost the size of his palm. "This was in the deepest of your wounds, just under your rib. I assume it broke off while you were being devoured."

Hannibal's face lost what little color it had. He took the tooth from Hermann, turning it over a couple of times in his hand. "If that infant had been fully mature when it was born, I don't think we'd be talking right now."

"I agree." Hermann pointed to several empty jars against the wall. "Newton used half of what he brought with us to counteract what had been done to your skin. You'll need another dose of it in two more hours."

"Where is Geiszler?"

"He's currently sleeping on your couch. It's the first sleep he's had in almost three days." Hermann rubbed a hand over his face. "Unless you're in a considerable amount of pain, I don't think he needs to know you're awake right now."

"My skin feels better." Hannibal examined his arms and chest. "And the redness is almost gone. What's in that goo of his?"

"I honestly have no idea. He's constantly improving on the recipe." With a grimace, Hermann shifted position. "If you don't mind, Mr. Chau, I am going to raid your kitchen and have something to eat. We've been here for six hours." He frowned for a moment. "Oh! I was supposed to have you drink this when you woke." Hermann grabbed a small thermos from beside the bed and handed it to Hannibal.

"Call me Hannibal." Hannibal twisted the lid off the thermos and peered inside. "What the hell is this? It smells horrible."

"Hang on, he gave me a note to read." Hermann unfolded a piece of paper. "'Hey, Hannibal! If you're hearing this, you're not dead. Go you.'" He rolled his eyes. "'You probably ingested some nasty fluids while you were being eaten alive. The stuff in the thermos will neutralize it. Gotta warn you, it tastes like rotting Kaiju guts smell. You should try to drink as much of it as you can in one go. You'll feel better, I swear. Newt.' That's followed by a smiley face and a sketch of what appears to be Meathead using a hula hoop." Hermann turned the paper so Hannibal could look at it. "The less sleep he has, the sillier he gets."

Hannibal snorted. "Cheers, Doc." He brought the thermos to his lips and began to drink. The taste of the liquid made him shudder. When he finished draining the contents, he gagged. "He wasn't kidding about the taste. That crap is awful."

"Would you like me to get you something from the kitchen?" Hermann rose to his feet, grabbing his cane from where it was resting against the wall. "I'll check on Newton while I’m up."

"I could really use a glass of water to help wash that taste away." Hannibal made a face. "Maybe you could grab one of the pudding cups from fridge." He rubbed his stomach gingerly. "Why are you being nice to me? I think I remember being threatened earlier."

"While I don't like the way you treated Newton, you did help keep the PPDC running when everyone else turned their backs on us. Over the years, our funding for research has dwindled until there was nothing left to work with. When we started, there were hundreds of people in our division. By the time the war ended, only Newton and I remained. The two of us did the work of dozens. It was exhausting, both mentally and physically." Hermann straightened up. "But, your funding kept us going, even when things were at the bleakest. Without your help, I doubt the outcome would have been quite so positive. That being said, Newton and I lost some of the best and greatest people we have ever known in those final dark hours. Perhaps, if there had been others like you who felt we were still vital to the war, some of them would still be here."

Hermann made his way to the door. "To answer your question, Hannibal, I am not being nice. I would do the same for anyone currently in your position. I know what it’s like to be injured and in pain." He stepped out into the hallway, leaving Hannibal alone.

\---

"Hold still while I peel this off." Newt braced his feet on the floor and then began to pull the dried blue goo from Hannibal's arms and back. It came off in three large chunks, which he threw into a trash bag. He then repeated the action with the goo on Hannibal's chest, neck, and legs. "You're on your own with the more personal sections since you're awake this time. I don't think you're going to need another dose. If your skin starts to get tingly again, I can make more."

Hannibal waited until Newt turned around before he took his boxers off. He made a face at the goo and then started to peel it from his skin. "You should market this crap. Even though the Kaiju are gone, there are plenty of contaminated areas that'll need to be cleaned up." He tossed the goo in his hands into the bag with the rest of it. "You can turn around."

"If I did want to market it, would you be the person who could make that possible?" Newt spun around to face Hannibal. "If we did something like that, I'd want seventy percent of the profits. It's my idea and my recipe."

"You'd get sixty. I'm the one who knows how to make anything into a top seller. Besides, governments will want this. We could charge whatever we wanted once we proved it worked." Hannibal smiled. "What do you say, kid?"

"I say he gets all of it in writing and I'll be reading over the fine print before any deal of any sort takes place." Hermann gave Hannibal a stern look from the doorway. There was a crease in his cheek from the couch cushion and his hair was messier than usual. "On top of that, Newton will have full access to your labs and the samples taken from the final Kaiju."

Newt's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Hermann..."

Hermann waved a hand at him. "Those are the terms, Hannibal. Do you accept them?"

"I knew I was going to like you, Doc." Hannibal's laughter filled the room. "Fine, I'll agree to your terms. We'll make a fortune on this stuff. It just needs a catchy name."

"How about 'Newt's Miracle Goo'?" Newt bounced on the balls of his feet.

Both Hermann and Hannibal groaned. Hermann shook his head. "I'm sure we can come up with something better."

"By the way, kid, what is that fantasy of yours?" Hannibal smiled as the back of Newt's neck went red. "The curiosity is killing me."

Newt leaned over and whispered something in Hannibal's ear. He glanced over his shoulder at Hermann, who shrugged. When Newt pulled away, his entire face was scarlet.

"Oh yeah, I'd be up for something like that as soon as I'm back on my feet again." He winked at Hermann. "You can play too, Doc."

"I'll think about it."


End file.
